


Wake Up

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: End of the Night, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, In the Hub, Sleepy Ianto Jones, Time to Go Home, Tosh taking care of Ianto., Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has fallen asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. You can count this as pre-Janto if you like to keep things cannon in your head. That period where Ianto's still running himself ragged to prove he should be in Torchwood.

"Ianto, it's time to go home..." Tosh shook his shoulder gently, smiling softly as he buried his head further into the hollow of his crossed arms. Cheek touching the office table.  
  
"No more lattes," he mumbled sleepily, "and no more coffee. I just don't have it in me to make another pot."  
  
Tosh chuckled and shook at his shoulder more soundly. "Come on. Everyone's gone. You started to snore in the middle of the meeting--so we went in the other room. You were just too cute to interrupt."  
  
He squinted up at her as he lifted his head, hair sticking out funnily as he groaned softly. "Too cute?" he asked in slight offense.  
  
Tosh gave him a look that said that was exactly what she'd thought. "Yes. Of course, you've also been working your butt off for days straight: doing anything we ask and keeping us fed and awake with caffeine." She stroked a hand down his back and gave it a pat.  
  
"Now come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
"I do have my own car, you know," he grumbled, but slowly rose out of his chair, having a good stretch before walking with her towards the lift.  
  
"Yeah, and you're way too much of a sleepyhead to use it," she answered indulgently as they got on the slab of concrete, wrapping her arm around his waist to make sure he didn't lose his balance.  
  
Ianto leaned against her. "I promise not to tell the others that you just called me a 'sleepyhead' if you promise not to tell them how I am when I wake up."  
  
Tosh laughed. "Deal."  
  
They stood there in comfortable silence as they continued their way to the surface.  
  
When they finally got to her car, he slumped against the seat.  
  
"Ianto, don't got to sleep just yet. You still have to tell me where you live," she warned.  
  
He was already huddled against the passenger door and back to his soft snoring.  
  
Tosh sighed in bemusement, shaking her head as she drove toward her flat instead.


End file.
